yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Hizbun nasr duası
http://dai.ly/x3932yyHizbün Havassı ve faziletleri İmam-ı Ebil Hasaniş Şâzelî Hazretlerinin tertip buyurdukları bu hizip (hizbün nasr duası), kahr-ı a’dayı din hususunda son derece müessir bir duadır. Sınırsız tesiri kadar haksız yapılan beddualarda kullanıldığı takdirde yapan da o derece müthiş, manevi bir bela veren iki taraflı keskin bir kılıçtır. Bu sebeple. son derece tesirli ve kuvvetli olan bu duaları okurken, bin kere düşünüp bir kere yapmak gerektiğini hatırdan çıkarmamalı ve bin defa düşündükten sonra bir defa okumalıdır. Okumanın şartları: *Evvela gusül abdesti alınır. *Tenha bir mahalde rızaen lillâh iki rekat namaz kılınır. *Birinci rekatta, Sübhâneke ve Fatiha’dan sonra yedi kere Fil suresi, *ikinci rekatta da Fatiha’dan sonra yedi kere Nasr suresi okunur. *Selam verdikten sonra üç İhlas bir Fatiha on salavatı okuyup *sevabı Cenabı Hazreti Fahri Alem Efendimiz Hazretlerinin Ravza-i Mutahhere'lerine ihda olunur. *Sonra diğer Peygamberan- ı İzam Efendimizde, ashab-ı kiram hazeratınm ervahı tayyibelerine, *kutbü'l-aktab hazretlerine, üçlere, yedilere, kırklara ve hassaten Ebil Haseni’ş-Şazelî Hazretlerinin ruhu mutahharalarına hediye ettikten sonra *Besmele-i Şerif ile bir kere Kadir suresi okunur. *Selam kelimesine gelince sağına, soluna, üstüne, altına önüne, arkana ve yedincide bütün etrafına selamün diye elinle de işaret ederek selam verdikten sonra ayet-i kerimeyi nihayete kadar okur ve *yedi defa da etrafına tahassün duasını okuyarak nefes eder ve kendine de üfledikten sonra *ellerinle yüzünden Suresi’nin yetmiş birinci sayfasındaki 173. ayet-i kerimesi olan: Bismillâhirrahmânirrahıym * Ellezîne kale lehümün nâsü innen nâse kad cemeû leküm fahşevhüm fe zâdehüm îmânen ve kâlû hasbunellâhü ve nı’mel vekîl * Fenkalebû bi m’metin minellâhi ve fadlin lem yemseshüm sûün vettebeû rıdvânellâh * Vallâhü zû fadlin azıym .......... Ayet-i kerimesini *(19) kere okur, * duanı yapar ve *ellerini ters çevirerek yalnız Euzü ile Hizbün Nasr 7, 11 veya 21 kere okur ve ellerini katiyyen hiçbir yere değdirmeden ve düşmanını düşünerek ve göz önüne getirerek okuduklarını su serper gibi elinle o kimsenin başından aşağı serpersin. Duanın yazılış dönemi Al-Ghawth Al-Qutb Imam Abul Hasan Shadhili’s Hizb an-Nasr intro - The Prayer of Victory The Hizb an-Nasr was inspired and recited by Shaykh Abu Hassan As-Shadhuli .This Hizb is called as-Saif as-shadhili (The sword of shadhili). Hizb an-Nasr- is a powerful litany by renowned Sufi Shaykh Abul Hasan ash-Shadhdhuli (rahimullah). It is recommended to recite the highly meritorious Hizb an-Nasr to invoke Allah's help, blessing and guidance for people who are in need in the Ummah. Indeed it has benefit and concealed secrets in it for those who recite. It was written about 800 years ago at the time Shaykh Abu Hassan As-Shadhuli was fighting against the Crusaders, led by King Louis IX of France. The Crusaders were trying to invade through the city of Mansura. This highly potent du'a was recited by renowned Shaykh Muhammad Ibn Nasir and across Morocco, and inspired resistance to the French Occupation. So powerful was it that the French President had to issue an order banning its recitation from the mosques. Moroccans date the movement to return King Muhammad from that outlawing of the du'a. It is appropriate to the present state of the Ummah. Towards the end of his life, Abul Hasan Shadhili's eye sight started to become weaker. He was slowly losing his eye sight but it didn't prevent him from fighting in the front line of the battle of al-Mansurah when the Crusaders forces under King Louis of France invaded Misr (Egypt) in 1250. His age was approximately 54 then. Shaykh Abul Hasan and many of his muridun (spiritual disciples), friends from amongst the 'ulama' (scholars) and awliya (saints of God) upon hearing that the ummah (muslim community) was under attack, immediately made their way to al-Mansurah to fight in the front line seeking Victory or Paradise as Martyr (an Nasr aw al-Jannah). Allah (Ta'ala) gave the Muslims victory. Here is the recount Shaykh Abul Hasan from the Orison of The School of the Shadhdhuliyyah, volume one: On the day of the battle he (Shaykh Abul Hasan) mounted his best horse and had one of the muridun hand him up his sword. When he had his sword to hand he asked for another, and with a sword in his right hand and a sword in his left hand he rode into battle. When asked later, given his deteriorating eyesight, how he could have ridden into battle and so honourably acquitted himself on the battle field he simply pointed to his heart saying: "If the eye of the heart sees clearly what need is there for my eyes?” such was his vision. Tahassun Duası Bismillâhirrahmânirrahıym * Tehassantü bi zil mülki vel melekût *ve aksemtü zil izzeti vel ceberût *ve tevekkeltü alel hayyil kayyûm *elhalîmüllezî lâ yenâmü ve lâ yemût *dehaltü fî hıfzıllâhi dahaltü fî emânillâhi *dehaltü fî hırzillâhi *bi hakkı kef ha ya ayn sad *kufîtu ha mim ayn sın kaf *humıtu bı la havle ve lâ kuvvete illâ billâhil aliyyil azıym * İnnî tevekkeltü alellâhi rabbî ve rabbiküm mâ min dâbbetin illâ hüve âhızün binâsıyetihâ inne rabbî alâ sıratın müstekıym * Allâhümme salli alâ seyyidinâ muhammedin zil hulukıl azıym * Ve alâ âlihî ve sahbihî bi adedi ılmillâhil azıymi vel hamdü lillâhi rabbil âlemîn* Hizbün Nasr duası Bismillâhirrahmânirrahiym * Allâhümme bi satveti ceberûti kahrike *bi sür’ati iğâseti nasrike *ve bi ğayrike li intihâke hurumâtike bi himâyetike li menihtemâ bi âyâtike *nes’elüke *yâ allâhü *yâ karîbü *yâ semiy’u *yâ mücîbii *yâ seriy'u *yâ cebbâru *yâ müntekımü *yâ kahhâru *şedîdel batşi *yâ men lâ yü’ciziihû kahrul cebâbirati *ve lâ ya’zumü aleyhi helâkül mütemmerrideti minel müliki vel ekâsirati *en tec’ale men kâdenî fî nahrihî *ve mekra men mekeranî fî âiden aleyhi mekrate men haferalî vakıan fîhâ *ve men nesabe lî şebeketel hıdâı ic’alhü yâ seyyidî müsâkan ileyhâ ve müsâden fîhâ ve esîran ledeyhâ * Allâhümme bi hakkı kef hâ yâ ayn sâd * ikfinâ hemmel ıdâ * ve lakkıhimür radâ * vec’alhü li külli habîbin fıdâ * ve sellıt aleyhim âcilen nıkmeti fil yevmi vel ğadâ *Allâhümme beddid şemlehüm *Allâhümme ferrık cem’ahüm * Allâhümme fiille haddehüm * Allâhümme aklil adedehüm * Allâhümme c'alid dâirate aleyhim * Allâhümme ersilil azâbi ileyhim * Allâhümm ahrichüm an dâiratil hılmi * ve eslübhüm mededel imhâli * ve ğulle eydiyehüm * verbıt alâ kulûbihim * ve lâ tübelliğuhiimül âmâl * Allâhümme mezzıkhüm külle mümezzekın mezzaktehû li a'dâike * intisâran li enbiyâike ve rusülike ve evliyâik * Allâhümme intesır lenâ intisârake li ahbâbike alâ a'dâik * Allâhümme lâ tümekkinil a'dâe fînâ * ve lâ tüsellıthüm aleynâ bi zünûbinâ * hâ mîm - hâ mîm - hâ mîm - hâ mîm - hâ mîm - hâ mîm * hummel emru ve câen nasru fe aleynâ lâ yünsarûne * hâ mîm ayn sîn kâf * hımâyetünâ mimmâ nehâf * Allâhümme kınâ şerral esvâi * ve lâ tec’alnâ mehallen lil belvâ * Allâhümme a’tınâ emeler racâi ve fevkal emeli * yâ hüve yâ hüve yâ hüve * yâ men bi fadlihî li fadlih * Nes’elükel acelel acele * ilâhil icabete ilâhil icâbete * yâ men ecâbe Nûhan fî kavmihî * yâ men nasra ibrâhîme alâ a’dâihî * yâ men radde yûsüfe alâ ya’kûbe * yâ men keşefe durra eyyûbe * yâ men ecâbe da’vete zekeriyyâ * yâ men kabile tesbîha yûnüsebni mettâ * nes’elüke bi esrâri ashâbi hâzihid da’evâti * en tetekabbele mâ bihî daavnâke * ve en tu’tıyenâ mâ seelnâke * enciz lenâ va'dekellezî veadtehû li ıbâdikel mü’minîne * en lâ ilâhe illâ ente sübhâneke innî küntü minez zâlimin * İnkataat emâlünâ ve ızzetike illâ minke * ve hâbe racâünâ ve hakkıke illâ fîke * in ebtaat ğâratül erhâmi vebteadet * fe akrabüş seyra minnâ ğâratüllâhi * yâ ğâratellâhi hüssis seyra müsriaten fî halli ukdetinâ * yâ ğâratellâhi * adedil âdûne ve cârû ve racevnâ lillâhi mücîrâ * Ve kefâ billâhi veliyyen ve kefâ billâhi nesıyrâ * Hasbünellâhü ve nı’mel vekîlü * ve lâ havle ve lâ kuvvete illâ billâhil aliyyil azıym * İstecib lenâ âmîne fe kutıa dâbiral kavmillezîne zalemû * vel hamdü lillâhi rabbil âlemîn* Manası Allahım! *Senin kahreden güç ve kuvvetine, süratle yetişen yardım ve nusretine, çizdiğin sınırların aşılması karşısındaki mukaddes gayretine ve talep edenleri içine aldığın himayene sığınıyoruz. *Allahım! Her şeyi işiten, her nidaya icabet eden, her şeye her şeyden daha yakın olan, fermanlarını süratle gerçekleştiren, intikam ve kahrı şiddetli, derdest edip yakalaması çabuk ve güçlü olan yalnız Sensin. *Zorbaların kaba kuvvetleri Senin takdirini asla engelleyemez ve ister kral, ister kisra, isterse zulme saplanmış başka herhangi bir zorba olsun, o mütemerritlerden hiçbirinin helaki Sana katiyen ağır gelmez. *Rabbimiz! Bize tuzak hazırlayanları, arkamızdan düzen kuran komplocuları, bize çukur kazmak ya da başka bir yolla bizi aldatmak isteyen art niyetli insanları Sana havale ediyoruz. *Tuzaklarını kendi başlarına dola, onları kazdıkları çukurlara düşür ve attıkları ağlara kendi ayaklarını bağla. Allahım! “Kâf Hâ Yâ Ayn Sâd” hakkı için, düşmanlık besleyenlerin art niyetlerinden bizi muhafaza buyur. *Onları gerisin geriye döndür. *Hepsi Senin sevdiklerine feda olsun. *Gazabını acilen onlara musallat eyle. *Allahım, birliklerini boz. *Allahım, topluluklarını parça parçaet. *Allahım, kılıçlarını körelt(mühimmatlarını kullanılamaz hale getir) ve sayılarını azalt. *Allahım, başlarına musibet yağdır. *Allahım, üzerlerine azabını gönder. *Allahım, onları hilm ve lütuf sahandan çıkar, onlara verdiğin süreyi sonlandır, ellerini boyunlarına bağla ve kalplerine rapteyle. *Bizim için planladıkları kirli emellerine ulaşmalarına müsaade etme. *Allahım, geçmiş dönemlerde peygamberlerine ve diğer dostlarına yardım ederken yaptığın gibi, bugün de bize yardım et ve bu çaresiz kullarına düşmanlık besleyenleri paramparça eyle. *Sana düşmanlık edenlere karşı sevdiklerini tutup kaldırdığın gibi bizi de tutup kaldır. *Allahım, düşmanca tavır sergileyenlere, Senin kapının kıtmirlerine zarar verebilecekleri güç ve kuvveti verme ve onları o konumlara getirme. *Günahlarımızdan dolayı onları bize musallat etme Allahım! “Hâ Mîm” İş tamam olmuş ve Hakk’ın nusreti gelip bizi bulmuştur. Daha bize hiçbir şey yapamazlar. “Hâ Mîm. Ayn Sîn Kâf” bizi korktuklarımızdan masûn ve mahfuz eyler. Allahım! *Bizi kötülüklerden ve belalara dûçar olmaktan sıyanet buyur. *Reca duygularımızı dirilt ve umduklarımızın üstünde sürprizlerinle bizi sevindir. *“Ya Hû!” (3 defa) *İmdadımıza âcilen, âcilen, âcilen yetiş ya Rabbî! *Dileklerimize icabet buyur, icabet buyur, icabet buyur ya Rabbî! *Ey Nuh(aleyhisselam)’ın, kavmi hakkındaki duasına icabet eden, *düşmanlarına karşı İbrahim (aleyhisselam)’a yardımda bulunan, *Hazreti Yusuf’u babası Yakub Peygamber’e kavuşturan, *Hazreti Eyyub’a dokunan zararı kaldıran, *Zekeriya(aleyhisselam)’ın duasına kabul mührü vuran, *Yunus ibn Metta(aleyhisselam)’ın tesbîhini makbul sayan Rabbim! *Dualarına icabet ettiğin bu peygamberân-ı izam hürmetine bizim dualarımızı da kabul eyle. İ *stediklerimizi bizelutfet. *Mümin kullarına yapmış olduğun vaad-i Sübhanîyi bizim için de gerçekleştir. *“Ya Rabbî! Sensin İlah, Senden başka yoktur ilah. *Sübhansın, bütün noksanlardan münezzehsin, Yücesin. *Doğrusu kendime zulmettim, yazık ettim. *Affını bekliyorum Rabbim!” *Sonsuz izzetine yemin olsun ki Allahım, sen gerçekleştirmezsen hiçbir emelimiz gerçekleşmez *ve yüce hakkın için ya Rab, sen nasip etmezsen, biz recalarımızda hep haybet yaşarız. Eğer yakınlarımızın yardımı yavaş ve uzak olursa, Biliriz ki, Allah’ın bize olan yardımı hızlı ve çok yakındır; Ey Rabbimin yardımı, çabuk yetiş imdadımıza, Ey Rabbimin yardımı, yetiş ki çözülsün ukdeler bir bir. *Düşmanlar saldırganlaştı, cevrü cefaları arttıkça arttı; biz de koruyup kollayan Rabbimize sığındık. *“Dost olarak Allah yeter, yardımcı olarak da Allah yeter.” (10 defa) *“Allah bize yeter. O ne güzel vekildir!” (7 defa) *“Gerçek güç ve kuvvet sahibi sadece Allah’tır.” (3 defa) *“Bütün milletler içinden Nûh’a selam olsun!” *Allahım! Dileklerimize icabet buyur. *Amîn! Amîn! Amîn, ey sevdiği kullarını yardımsız bırakmayan Muîn! *Nebîler Serveri Efendimiz’e ve bütün âl ü ashabına salât eyle *ve o salevât hürmetine dualarımıza kabul mührü vur. Allahım! *Düşmanlık yapanların sayılarını en iyi Sen bilirsin. *Onların birliklerini boz ve hiçbirini yeryüzünde bırakma. *Bâkî ve sermedî olan yalnız Sensin. *“Onlar bir tuzak kurdular, ama tuzaklarına karşı Biz de tuzak kurduk, kendileri farkında olmadan onların tuzaklarını bozduk, onların planlarını altüst ettik. *Bak işte onların tuzaklarının akıbeti nasıl oldu! *Biz onları da kendilerine uyan toplumlarını da imha ettik! *İşte onların, zulümleri sebebiyle ıssız kalmış, çökmüş evleri…” *“Şimdi onlardan geri kalan bir şey görebilir misin?” *“Şehrin altı üstüne gelmiş, ıpıssız yatıyordu.” *“Âlemlerin Rabbi Allah’a hamd olsun ki böylece, zulmedip duran o gürûhun arkası kesildi.” *Salât ü selam Efendimiz Hazreti Muhammed’in, tertemiz ehl-i beytinin, kerem sahibi ashabının ve bütün enbiya ve mürselînin üzerine olsun. *Hamd sadece ve sadece âlemlerin Rabbi Allah’a mahsustur. Güven ve itimadım Sanadır ey celâl sahibi, Hâl-i pürmelâlimi ve maksudumu Sen bilirsin; O şer düşünenleri her işlerinde hüsrana uğrat, Sen dilersen onları bir an önce mahvedersin. Kutup ve bütün ebdâl kulların hürmetine, Ricâlü’l-gayb yanındaki korunan sur, Ve kahreden isimlerin hürmetine, Rabbim, Sen de silleni bu zalimlere vur. ••• Neden okumayalım ki? Bu Hizbü’n-Nasr’ın nice üstün sırları vardır, Rahman’ın nice gizli lütufları olduğu gibi; Mevlâmız, bizim dualarımıza icabet vaad etmiştir, Öyleyse, Rabb-i Rahîm’den istememek de ne ki!” Yorumlar Yürekten Rabbul alemine sığın Merhabalar forumda yeniyim öncelikle ve ayrıca burdan forum üyesi tüm müslüman arkadaşlara selam ediyorum. Benim bu konu ile ilgili bir sorum olacak. Ben kendime karşı çok uzun yıllar önce hizbu nasr okunduğunu düşünüyorum bunun etkisi kaldı ise nasıl kurtulabilirim. Bilen varsa ve cevaplayabilirse çok sevinirim. Kategori:Hizbünnasr Kategori:Hiznun nasr Kategori:Hizbun nasr duası Kategori:Dua Kategori:Dualar Kategori:Nasr Kategori:Hizbun nasr